


Crying is a Mortal Thing

by striketrue



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bonding, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, and im so tired, but im afraid ao3 will crash again, i really want to put some snarky tags in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: Loki and Peter bond over the Cis, and Loki gets a little weepy.





	Crying is a Mortal Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, Loki isn't used to being understood. inspired by that one tumblr post uhh yeah this post https://genderfluid-loki.tumblr.com/post/168864496771/i-like-rlly-want-peter-and-loki-to-have-a-rlly
> 
> wow links but uhh yeah so concept goes to them?? but the tears go to me thanks

It’s been a while since Loki had met a child. Hell, it’s been a while since they were a child. But now they were here, helping a child build something. Loki thinks it was called a Lego something, they didn’t really pay much attention.

 

“See? So this part goes here, and then this here, and then we can move on to the next layer.”

 

Loki looked at him, a dazed look on their face. “What was that?”

 

Peter chuckled lightly, and cleared his throat. “It’s alright. We can start the next layer now.” He shifted with the collar of his shirt and fiddled with the pieces.

 

Loki smiled, and took the piece from his hand. “Here, right?”

 

“Yup!” Peter smiled, and picked up another piece, and snapped it into place.

 

“What are we building again?”

 

“A star destroyer.” Peter stated simply.

 

Loki bristled, and exclaimed, “Really?”

 

Peter suddenly held up his hands and laughed, “Not a real star destroyer, a model of the one from Star Wars.”

 

Loki nodded, but still didn’t understand.

 

“It’s alright. Once we finish this, we’ll watch Star Wars. We should go chronologically though, I think by release date instead of by canon timeline. Or we could skip the prequels all together, and just watch the originals, and then the new ones.”

 

Peter carried on about which order to watch them in, all while still piecing together this ‘Star Destroyer’. Loki smiled. It’s been so long since they’d seen this kind of innocence. They got distracted from Peter’s rambling, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. They scratched at their neck, and pulled at their clothes. In a flash of green, they shifted into a beautiful woman. She sighed in relief, and turned her focus back to Peter, who was staring in awe.

 

“You… Loki?”

 

“Yes Peter?”

 

“Oh. Okay, so you’re genderfluid?”

 

Loki nodded, and Peter smiled brightly. He put his hand to his chest, and proudly proclaimed, “I’m trans!” He suddenly looked bashful, “Sorry, that was weird.”

 

Loki smiled, “Not at all. It’s rare for me to find someone who isn’t cis lately.”

 

“Ugh, I know! Everywhere I go, there they are. I don’t think I’ve met another trans person in the last, well, ever.”

 

Loki hummed in agreement, “Even on Asgard, I was still alone.”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Loki’s heart felt heavy in her chest. She didn’t deserve this. His childish innocence, Peter was far too kind to her. Didn’t he know what she’s done? She felt tears prick at her eyes, and she sniffed slightly.

 

“Hey…” Peter started, “You’re gonna ruin your mascara.” he chuckled softly, “Isn’t crying a mortal thing?”

 

Loki smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I suppose,” she began, “I’m just not used to being understood.”

 

“Well let this be the start then.”


End file.
